Eric and David kill Fluffy Gardens/Evil Ivy gets grounded
Eric: hey David, let's see on TV Announcer: and now, fluffy gardens Eric: we hate that show Davd: I agree with you Eric, let's kill them (On tv) Eric: stand back , we will kill you Paolo the cat: no! (11x) Mavis the pony: no! (11x) Small green thing: no! (11x) Eric: yes! (11x) now kiss goodbye David: yes! We killed Paolo, small green thing and mavis, wait until our parents see this Eric: now let's see on TV this time David: We hate that Dreamworks movie so much it's worse than Barney's Great Adventure. Eric: I agree with you david David: shall we kill the characters? Eric: yes (On tv) David: stand back, we will kill you Tulio: no! (10x) miquel: no! (10x) david: yes! (10x) now goodbye! E/D's dad: Eric and David, we are so proud you killed fluffy gardens and the road to el dorado E/D's mum: you boys are ungrounded, this means you can do whatever you want Eric: (in homer Simpson's voice) thank you Ivy: no! (11x) why did you kill fluffy gardens, and killed the road to el dorado, you should be grounded for what you did E/D's dad: ivy, be quiet, we hate fluffy gardens, and we also hate the road to el dorado, you are grounded grounded grounded for being a fluffy gardens fan, and also, you are grounded for being a road to el dorado fan E/D's mum: go to your room now Ivy: back off mummy and daddy E/D's mum: that is it, we are calling all the visitors to teach you a lesson Ivy: no! (10x) E/D's dad: ivy, you have some visitors who want to see you Kosta karatzovalis: I'm kosta karatzovalis, the leader of the metal punks Ken the emo: I'm Ken the emo Brian the headbanger: I'm Brian the headbanger Joey the metal: I'm joey the metal Paul the mosh: I'm Paul the mosh Eric the punk: and I'm Eric the punk Kosta karatzovalis: we are here to tell you that you are such a fluffy gardens fan and a road to el dorado fan MumaX992: I'm MumaX992 and I agree with the metal punks Sarah west: I'm Sarah west, and you are worse than Angelica from rugrats, STOP BEING A FAN OF FLUFFY GARDENS AND THE ROAD TO EL DORADO!! Slippy v: I'm slippy v, I hate you and I would never marry you Alex kimble: I'm Alex Kimble, and your worse than alejandro and courtney Inez thomas: I'm Inez Thomas, I will not take you to see barney live Zeke: I'm zeke, and I agree with my girlfriend Bessie higgenbottom: I'm Bessie higgenbottom, you will not play arthur games ever again paige: I'm Paige frankie: and I'm Frankie, no one is going to play with you anymore, and no one is going to talk to you anymore Kermit the frog: hi-ho, Kermit the frog here, I am so mad at you because I am mad at cookie monster because he eats paper Fozzie bear: I'm fozzie bear, I agree with Kermit Scooter: I'm scooter and I agree with two other muppets Miss piggy: bonjour, miss piggy here, and I agree with three other muppets Gonzo: I am gonzo, and I agree with four other muppets Sam the eagle: I'm Sam the eagle, and I agree with five other muppets Rowlf the dog: I'm rowlf the dog, and I agree with six other muppets Dr bunsen: I'm Dr bunsen, me and beaker will not tolerate your behaviour shows Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Smith's Double Trouble Grounded Videos Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis